<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>untukmu (dan enigma candramawamu) by blatherskitic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431263">untukmu (dan enigma candramawamu)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blatherskitic/pseuds/blatherskitic'>blatherskitic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, Murder Mystery, Platonic Romance, Thriller, psychometric!Izumi because why not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:59:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blatherskitic/pseuds/blatherskitic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isi hatiku tentang dirimu, seniorku tersayang, juga enigmamu yang terlalu rumit untuk kupahami.</p><p>(untuk event Heist!AU oleh @A3Fess di Twitter)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arisugawa Homare/Tachibana Izumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>untukmu (dan enigma candramawamu)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sebuah disklaimer; karena A3! dan semua karakter di dalamnya hanya milik Liber. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial apapun yang diharapkan dapat diraih oleh saya dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.</p><p>(...kecuali, yah, hadiah mug dan komisi gambar. //dilempar)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lima belas menit menuju pukul empat tiga puluh petang, dan di peron aku masih berdiri, sembari mematut sebatang <em>flash drive</em> yang baru kudapat tak sampai setengah jam lalu dengan hati yang bercampur-aduk.</p><p>Sekelilingku cukup ramai, lalu-lalang berlawanan arah dengan berbagai macam penampilan. Sebagian berseragam, sama sepertiku, berdua-dua atau sendirian, sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing atau berceloteh kecil entahlah. Sebagian lagi lebih tinggi dariku, bertubuh tegap dan berjas, sepertinya baru habis pulang dari kantor.</p><p>Kuhela napas berat, mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum sebatang <em>flash drive</em> itu bisa sampai ke tanganku; mengingat salah satu senior memberi ini padaku tepat sebelum aku melangkah keluar gerbang sekolah. Wajah baik hatinya masih terekam jelas dalam ingatanku, juga suara memelasnya yang memintaku untuk membantunya, karena dia sudah tidak tahu lagi akan meminta tolong pada siapa sekiranya aku menolak.</p><p>Ingin saja aku melanjutkan kilas balikku itu agar aku dapat betul-betul mencerna apa yang seniorku tadi inginkan, kalau saja aku tidak segera teringat tentang satu hal yang bisa kulakukan setiap menghadapi hal semacam ini.</p><p>Kupejamkan mata, menggenggam benda hitam itu erat sembari menghitung perlahan.</p><p>Satu… dua… tiga… empat… lima.</p><p>Dan bukan <em>phosphene</em> lagi yang memenuhi indera penglihatanku, melainkan sekelebat imaji ruangan temaram dan sebuah layar yang terang-benderang di pojokan dengan seseorang di hadapannya, mengetik entahlah. Semuanya berubah menjadi bintang di layar itu, tetapi aku dapat melihat di mana jarinya menekan pada papan ketik.</p><p>Tepat saat dia selesai mengetik apa yang kutafsirkan sebagai kata sandi untuk sesuatu, suara pengumuman yang bergema di setiap penjuru berhasil membuat halusinasiku buyar, dan aku kembali pada peron stasiun kereta bawah tanah dengan segala hiruk-pikuknya.</p><p>Benar saja, beberapa saat berlalu dan mataku dapat menangkap terpaan cahaya menyilaukan jauh dari ujung, dan itu ia datang, kereta yang akan mengantarku menuju stasiun yang terdekat dengan apartemenku.</p><p>Melesakkan kembali benda hitam itu dalam saku jaketku, aku melangkah mengikuti orang-orang memasuki kereta, dan menemukan sederet tempat duduk yang kosong—tunggu, tidak sepenuhnya kosong. Aku tidak asing dengan sosok yang tertidur bersandar di pojokan gerbong.</p><p>Itu kau, bukan?</p><p>Aku berjalan pelan dan duduk di sebelahmu, yang tidak sekalipun bergerak. Lenganmu kausilangkan, begitupun satu kakimu. Sebagai mitramu, satu perdua dari duo detektif andalan sekolah kita, aku sudah mengenalmu sebagai seorang pendengkur yang keras, tapi oh, lihatlah dirimu sekarang. Begitu tenang sehingga hampir-hampir aku tidak percaya kau sedang tidur.</p><p>Masih tidak kusangka perangaimu sudah berubah jauh setelah hampir seminggu kau menghilang waktu itu, bahkan sampai tiga minggu setelahnya, sampai hari ini.</p><p>"Kau tidak jera tertinggal stasiun atau bagaimana, Arisugawa-senpai?"</p><p>Biasanya aku tidak akan mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, hanya menunggu tujuanku di pemberhentian ketiga sambil menyumbat telingaku dengan earphone, tidak sampai hati untuk mengganggu istirahatmu.</p><p>Tapi kalau sudah begini terus sejak tiga minggu berturut-turut, kurasa ada yang salah denganmu.</p><p>Oh, syukurlah, kali ini kau membuka matamu perlahan. Mengerjap sebentar, lalu menoleh padaku.</p><p>"Oya… Izumi-kun rupanya."</p><p>Serius, ada apa dengan nada bicaramu? Tidak terdengar dramatis dan membahana seperti biasanya. Hari ini seolah suaramu turun sekian oktaf.</p><p>Kalau boleh jujur… hatiku lengah dibuatmu begitu.</p><p>"Apa kau sakit, senpai?"</p><p>"Senpai-mu ini sejak kapan jatuh sakit, Izumi-kun?" Kau tertawa kecil, membetulkan posisi dudukmu. "Bahkan virus pun takut kepadaku yang senantiasa segar-bugar begini!"</p><p>...baiklah, kutarik ucapanku tadi. Kurasa memang karena kau baru bangun jadi nyawamu hanya belum sepenuhnya kembali, itu saja. Kalau mau bilang karena ini di dalam kereta… ada benarnya juga sih.</p><p>"Kuiyakan saja agar cepat, ya, Arisugawa-senpai—"</p><p>"—sudah kubilang ‘kan waktu itu, panggil saja aku Homare. Aku tidak keberatan."</p><p>"Baiklah, Homare-senpai." Kuhela napasku. "Tolong jangan tidur lagi. Nanti kau bisa tertinggal pemberhentianmu."</p><p>Sebentar, kenapa kau malah tersenyum begitu padaku? Bukan senyuman elegan yang biasa kaupasang di sekolah… aku seperti dapat menangkap sebersit rasa sedih di sana?</p><p>"Justru aku sudah lama tertinggal pemberhentianku. Izinkan aku ikut denganmu?"</p><p>(Kereta baru berhenti di persinggahan pertama, namun degup jantungku sudah tak karuan.)</p><hr/><p>Terkadang aku seperti merasa di dalam mimpi.</p><p>Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan menampung senior dua tahunku di apartemenku sendiri hanya dengan alasan sepele. Setidaknya aku tidak akan ditanyai yang aneh-aneh oleh kedua orang tuaku karena bahkan aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan mereka sejak enam bulan lalu, sebelum aku pindah ke kota.</p><p>Dan yang membuatku lega adalah fakta bahwa apartemen yang kuhuni memiliki dua kamar tidur, dan bukannya satu.</p><p>"Setidaknya semesta tidak menelantarkanku dengan membiarkanku tidur di ruang tengah," begitu yang kaukatakan padaku saat aku mengarahkanmu ke kamar yang termaksud, yang lucunya, tepat berseberangan dengan kamarku. "<em>Now what should I do to properly thank you, my dear Izumi-kun</em><em>?</em>"</p><p>Sial, menyadari tanganmu mengelus lembut kepalaku saja sudah cukup untuk membuat pipiku memanas. Aku tahu kau sudah sering melakukannya padaku, terutama setiap kali kita berhasil menyelesaikan suatu kasus, tapi tetap saja detak jantungku kembali tidak menentu hanya karena itu.</p><p>"Sebaiknya kau mandi dan berganti pakaian dulu, senpai. Nanti temui aku di ruang tengah."</p><p>Lalu aku berbalik dan berlari menuju kamarku sendiri, mengambil baju rumah dengan tangan gemetar dan menuju kamar mandi kecil pribadiku. Pikiranku berputar dan beralih dengan cepat, antara dirimu dan senior tadi di gerbang sekolah, dengan senyum sedihnya saat memberi benda hitam kecil itu padaku.</p><p>
  <em>Kau bisa membantu</em>
  <em>ku</em>
  <em>, 'kan, Tachibana-san? Bisa jadi kau satu-satunya harapan</em>
  <em>ku</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Bahkan setelah aku mengganti pakaian dengan kaus biru dan celana denim sebetis dan pergi menuju ruang tengah dengan <em>flash drive</em> tadi dan laptop putih kesayanganku, kata-katanya tidak kunjung pudar dari ingatan.</p><p>Dan kau di sana, duduk di tengah sofa, dengan kemeja kotak-kotak kelabu putih dan rompi kuning, juga celana panjang hitam, menyeruput secangkir teh dengan mata terpejam.</p><p>Kurasa derap kakiku terlalu berisik sampai kau menyadari keberadaanku dengan begitu cepat.</p><p>"Teh hangat, Izumi-kun?" Kau tersenyum, menepuk pelan tempat di sebelahmu. Aku tidak berhohong, niatku yang semula ingin mempertanyakan kelancanganmu seketika menguap melihat satu cangkir lagi di meja di hadapan kita. "Ah, ya, maafkan ketidaksopananku. Kupikir, mungkin ini yang setidaknya bisa kulakukan sebagai tanda terima kasihku."</p><p>Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena sudah dibuatkan teh, Homare-senpai. Biasanya aku selalu malas menyeduh sendiri.</p><p>"Bukan masalah, kok, terima kasih untuk tehnya," itu yang kukatakan sembari menyisip sedikit teh yang sudah kauseduh, sebelum membuka laptopku yang tidak sepenuhnya mati. "Omong-omong, boleh aku minta tolong kau menemaniku sebentar? Aku akan meretas sesuatu, dan aku sedikit takut karena sudah lama tidak melakukannya."</p><p>Dan sialnya, saat aku menoleh padamu, senyum lembut itu kaupasang lagi. "Tentu saja. Apapun untuk membalas budimu padaku."</p><p>Cepat aku beralih pada layar laptopku yang sudah menampilkan gambar panorama kota yang kupotret pekan lalu, juga dengan beberapa ikon kecil di pojok kiri atas layar. Namun baru saja aku akan menyambungkan <em>flash drive</em> hitam itu, kau dengan cepat menahan tanganku.</p><p>"Tunggu sebentar, dari mana kaudapatkan benda itu?"</p><p>Aku kembali menoleh pada nada suaramu yang seketika berubah tajam... dan laptopmu yang juga sudah kaunyalakan entah sejak kapan.</p><p>"Tadi sepulang sekolah, dari Tsukioka-senpai."</p><p>"Untuk apa?" Sial, genggamanmu kuat juga.</p><p>"'Kan tadi sudah kubilang, untuk diretas?" aku menyahut. "Dia meminta tolong padaku untuk meretas benda ini karena terenkripsi saat kelasnya memeriksa isi dalamnya pagi tadi."</p><p>Kau terdiam sebentar, masih memandangku. Sejujurnya aku takut dengan tatapanmu saat ini.</p><p>"Firasatku buruk. Kau pakai punyaku saja dulu."</p><p>Baru kau berujar semenit kemudian, setelah melepas tanganku dan menyingkirkan laptopku sedikit, tapi tidak sebelum kau mengambil <em>flash drive</em> itu dariku dan langsung menyambungkannya. Sebuah kotak dialog muncul di layar laptopmu, tentu saja, untuk meminta kata sandi. Tehku sudah terlanjur habis saat kau mendorong sedikit laptopmu ke hadapanku, yang sudah terlanjur tenggelam dalam kebingunganku sendiri.</p><p>"Sekarang waktu dan tempat dipersilahkan untukmu, Izumi-kun."</p><p>Mengabaikan detak jantungku yang mulai kembali memburu karena imaji yang kutangkap tadi di stasiun terbayang kembali, kesepuluh jariku bergerak cepat di atas papan ketik. Masih kuingat dengan baik apa yang diketik oleh bayang-bayang itu. Dipikir lagi, karena hal semacam inilah wujud masa emasku sebagai seorang peretas di tahun-tahun akhir sekolah menengah pertama, dimana aku dapat meretas situs-situs pornografi atas permintaan guru-guru di sekolahku tanpa memerlukan satu aplikasi pihak ketiga pun.</p><p>Jadi seharusnya ini hal yang mudah untukku walau setelah sekian lama.</p><p>Namun ada apa dengan dirimu, yang tetiba menutup kedua mataku saat aku baru berhasil membuka kuncinya tak sampai lima menit kemudian?</p><p>"Senpai, apa maksudnya—"</p><p>"—ya Tuhan."</p><p>Astaga, pandanganku semakin menggelap. Kenapa tanganmu kaulekatkan semakin kuat pada kedua mataku, Homare-senpai?</p><p>"Kau tidak seharusnya melihat ini."</p><p>Dan bersamaan dengan ujung kalimatmu, aku mendengar seperti suara notifikasi yang beruntun, menimpa satu sama lain; hal yang lazim kudengar kalau ada terlalu banyak kotak pop-up yang muncul dalam waktu yang berdekatan.</p><p>Sebentar, kotak pop-up?</p><p>
  <em>wHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING.</em>
</p><p>"Ya ampun, sudah kuduga akan jadi begini…"</p><p>Lalu yang selanjutnya kudengar adalah ketukan kuat jarimu di atas <em>touchpad</em>, yang juga cepat dan beruntun. Sesekali kudengar kau mengeluh karena kotak-kotak itu semakin terus bermunculan, tidak tahu kapan selesai menggandakan diri.</p><p>"Anu, senpai… maafkan aku," aku mencicit pelan. "Apa aku merusak laptopmu?"</p><p>Namun kau tidak menjawab, dan sebagai gantinya aku justru merasakan seperti semilir angin melewati leherku.</p><p>Itu angin… atau belaian tanganmu yang terlalu lembut? Mengantuk aku dibuatnya.</p><p>"Dari sini... biar aku yang membantumu, Izumi-kun. Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu."</p><p>Astaga. Padahal yang kulakukan hanya meretas benda hitam itu. Apanya yang bekerja keras? Dan bukankah seharusnya aku lebih berhak untuk mengetahui isinya karena aku butuh informasi di dalamnya untuk kuceritakan pada Tsukioka-senpai besok?</p><p>Sial, kesadaranku seketika tinggal di ambang. Aku terlambat menyadari kalau kau tengah mendekapku... dan rasanya begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Tidak lagi kudengar bunyi bip-bip beruntun tanda isyarat kotak-kotak menyebalkan itu muncul mengusik, pun kuatnya deru mesin dalam laptopmu. Seakan aku terhisap masuk dimensi lain.</p><p>Dipikir lagi, tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini tidak buruk juga.</p><hr/><p>Aku menemukan diriku terselimuti di dalam kamar tidurku sendiri.</p><p>Masih pukul lima tiga puluh pagi buta saat mataku melirik pada jam beker di meja sebelahku. Aku beringsut bangun dan mengucek mataku, sembari berjalan membuka tirai kamar. Belum terang, sama sekali, tentu saja. Apa yang kuharapkan dari pagi buta pukul lima lebih?</p><p>Ya, tidak ada yang bisa kuharapkan di jam segini, hanya ada sesuatu yang menjadi kejutan untukku di atas meja belajarku.</p><p>Tidak tepat dibilang kejutan sih, karena aku tahu ini pasti perbuatanmu, Homare-senpai. Karena siapa lagi yang akan meninggalkan secangkir teh panas di samping laptop putihku dan selembar berkas coklat di atasnya? Pasti kau yang membawa kembali semua barangku dari ruang tengah ke sini.</p><p>Sebentar, aku baru menyadari ada berkas coklat.</p><p>"Senpai?"</p><p>Aku melangkah keluar kamar, mendapati pintu di seberangku sedikit terbuka.</p><p>Kau tidak di sana, saat aku mengintip ke dalamnya.</p><p>Bahkan tidak juga di ruang tengah.</p><p>"Arisugawa Homare-senpai, apa kau mendengarku?"</p><p>Lagi, keadaan apartemen kecilku begitu tenang dan sunyi, seakan tidak ada apapun yang terjadi kemarin. Seakan kita tidak bertemu di kereta kemarin, seakan aku tidak membawamu pulang. Itu lihat, cangkir teh yang kaugunakan semalam pun rapi tersusun pada tempatnya.</p><p>Di tengah jalan menuju dapur, kutepuk kuat sebelah pipiku.</p><p>Dan aku tidak menemukan diriku terbangun kembali di kamar.</p><p>Maka aku berbalik, berlari kecil menuju kamar tidurku dan menyalakan lampunya. Ya, berkas coklat itu, dengan sebaris tulisan "jangan dibuka sampai kau sendirian" tersusun rapi di atas laptop putihku. Di sebelahnya, secangkir teh yang kaubuat masih sedikit mengeluarkan kepulan asap, membuatku sesaat berpikir pada pukul berapa kau bangun demi membuatkan ini untukku, pada pukul berapa akhirnya kau pulang ke rumahmu.</p><p>Dan tepat di sebelah cangkir kecil putih itu, ada secarik kertas dengan tulisanmu.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Kalau kau melihat memo ini, selamat pagi; aku sudah dalam perjalanan pulang. Tidak perlu kau khawatirkan aku lagi, terima kasih atas tumpangan sementaramu.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Dan apapun yang terjadi, jangan buka berkas coklat di atas laptopmu itu. Cukup berikan pada Tsumugi-kun, dan selesai cerita.</em>
  </p>
  <p><em>Ah ya, hampir saja lupa. </em>Flash drive<em> itu sudah ada di dalam berkasnya. Tentu saja tidak akan kuhilangkan.</em></p>
</blockquote><p>Sembari menyesap tehmu dan menyadari rasa sedih yang tetiba muncul dalam hati, kupandang langit yang mulai berangsur cerah, walaupun masih belum bisa kulihat di mana batang hidung sang mentari.</p><p>Tidak bohong, aku sedih kau pergi tanpa benar-benar pamit.</p><hr/><p>"Ini, senpai."</p><p>Seperti instruksimu, aku menyodorkan berkas itu pada Tsukioka-senpai tanpa sama sekali membuka isinya, dan tidak lupa membungkuk sedikit dalam serta mengucap sebait "maaf".</p><p>Tentu saja dia heran dibuatnya.</p><p>"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf, Tachibana-san? Aku justru berterima kasih karena kau sudah membantuku..."</p><p>"Begini..." kuangkat kepalaku, mulai berbicara. "Memang aku yang meretasnya, tapi karena ada yang menemaniku kemarin, dia langsung menutup mataku saat aku baru akan melihatnya. Lalu sepertinya <em>flash drive</em> itu... terinfeksi virus? Aku tidak tahu, temanku yang mengurus semua."</p><p>Tsukioka-senpai terdiam sebentar, berkas itu diangkat dan diayunnya sekilas. Mungkin dia bisa langsung tahu kalau <em>flash drive</em> itu berada di dalamnya, karena sejurus setelah itu dia tersenyum.</p><p>"Yang penting aku sudah tahu apa isinya. Terima kasih sekali lagi, ya, Tachibana-san."</p><p>"Bukan masalah, senpai, senang bisa membantumu."</p><p>Lalu dia berbalik, hendak meninggalkanku untuk kembali menuju kelasnya, tapi tidak sebelum sesuatu terjatuh dari berkas coklat yang dibawanya... yang rupanya terbuka entah sejak kapan.</p><p>Bodohnya diriku adalah aku baru menyadari selembar sesuatu yang jatuh itu saat figurnya sudah lama menghilang.</p><p>"Senpai, sebentar!"</p><p>Aku baru menyadari kehilangannya saat sosoknya ditelan anak-anak yang bercengkerama dan lalu-lalang melewatiku. Dan hampir saja selembar itu terpijak orang kalau aku tidak buru-buru melihatnya.</p><p>Di mana mau kucari Tsukioka-senpai di tengah keramaian jam istirahat makan siang, astaga? Waktuku tidak banyak!</p><p>Kepalaku menoleh kanan dan kiri dengan cemas, demi celah selonggar apapun yang bisa kuterobos, dan menemukannya dengan cepat. Namun setelah kulewati celah-celah yang kutemukan pun, Tsukioka-senpai tidak kunjung kutemukan. Setidaknya tidak sepanjang koridor lantai dua sekolah ini.</p><p>Atau...</p><p>...jeritan siapa yang kudengar dari arah atap sekolah? Bahkan semua murid yang tengah bersenda-gurau pun ikut diam ketakutan dibuatnya?</p><p>"Senpai! Kau di sana?!"</p><p>Hanya suaraku yang menggema sendirian di antara sunyi-senyap para murid yang ketakutan, hanya kakiku yang berderap tanpa tahu malu menuju tangga ke lantai teratas, menuju atap sekolah.</p><p>Hanya aku yang menemui Tsukioka-senpai di salah satu pojokannya dalam keadaan terduduk, sekujur tubuhnya merinding hebat. Di sisinya, berkas coklat yang tadi kuberi teronggok begitu saja, dengan setengah isinya berserakan ke mana-mana, hampir akan terbang dibuai angin kalau saja aku tidak buru-buru mengambilnya kembali dan menyodorkan semua dengan yang baru kupungut tadi padanya,</p><p>yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu seakan baru saja kehilangan seseorang.</p><p>Dan saat menyadari kehadiranku, sorot matanya berubah jauh. Bukan lagi sorot mata lembut seperti saat dia meminta tolong padaku kemarin, atau bahkan tadi.</p><p>"Tachibana-san... menjauh..."</p><p>Apa telingaku tidak salah mendengar?</p><p>"Kau meracau apa, senpai?"</p><p>Kendati begitu dia tetap melanjutkan racauannya, suaranya parau oleh tangis. "Pergi... jauhi aku..."</p><p>"Untuk alasan apa aku harus menjauhimu?!" Kuraih kedua bahunya dan mengguncangnya kuat. "Baru saja tadi kau tidak seperti ini, senpai, lalu ada apa denganmu?"</p><p>Kedua manik biru langitnya menatapku, namun di saat yang sama dia tidak seperti memandang balik netra merah jambuku. Tidak ada apapun yang kutangkap dari sorot matanya saat ini. Kosong, sekosong rumah yang tak berpenghuni.</p><p>"Kumohon... jauhi pembunuh... sepertiku..."</p><p>Lalu tanpa aba-aba kedua matanya menutup, dan dia rubuh begitu saja di pangkuanku. Berapa kali pun aku menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan memanggil namanya dengan suara yang tercekat, dia tak kunjung bangun. Hanya terkulai lemas di sana, tubuhnya masih sedikit menggigil. Ingin saja aku berteriak meminta bantuan, tapi apa yang berjatuhan dari tanganku karenanya berhasil menyita perhatianku terlebih dahulu.</p><p>Ah, ya. Termasuk selembar yang jatuh di koridor tadi. Sebuah foto rupanya, saat aku kembali mengambil dan mengamatinya.</p><p>Hanya saja aku hampir tidak bisa melihat apapun di sana. Hanya gelap, dengan sekelebat sosok tersungkur.</p><p>Siapa itu? Mataku memicing tanpa sadar pada sosok yang tersungkur itu, dan saat aku kembali menyadari sekelilingku, aku tidak lagi berada di atap sekolah dengan Tsukioka-senpai yang masih belum sadar di pangkuanku.</p><p>Yang termaksud dapat kutemukan, tak jauh dari hadapanku; juga dalam keadaan tak sadar, namun terikat pada kursi. Pakaiannya begitu berantakan, saat aku menghampirinya, seperti habis bertengkar dengan sekumpulan orang. Kemejanya kotor dan compang-camping, seperti habis dihempas dan diseret di atas tanah, pun celana dan rambutnya.</p><p>Dan juga… sekujur wajahnya lebam. Terutama di bagian pipi kanan dan mata kirinya. Bisa jelas kulihat tanda ungu kehitaman di sekitar sana, walaupun ruangan tempat kami berada saat ini begitu minim pencahayaan.</p><p>Hanya saja… aku takkan bisa membangunkannya, ‘kan? Aku hanya sebatas penonton di sini.</p><p>Maka aku terdiam lama memandanginya, menunggunya sadar.</p><p>“Tsumugi-kun! Kalau kau bisa mendengarku tolong jawab!”</p><p>...oh, aku seperti samar mendengar suaramu, Homare-senpai? Derap kakimu juga. Seperti kau sedang mencari Tsukioka-senpai dari jauh. Tidak usah kau khawatir soalnya, ini dia sudah perlahan membuka matanya mendengar suaramu yang begitu kuat.</p><p>Dia mencarimu, tentu saja, dengan diselingi beberapa erangan kesakitan.</p><p>“Homare-san… di mana…?”</p><p>Saat dia menyadari keadaannya, dia terus memberontak sejadinya, walaupun aku sudah bisa memperkirakan usahanya takkan berhasil karena simpul yang membelit tubuhnya begitu kuat.</p><p>Maka dia terjatuh, dengan satu bunyi <em>gedebuk</em> yang keras.</p><p>Dan derap langkahmu yang juga semakin jelas terdengar seketika berhenti.</p><p>Sejujurnya, aku pun tak percaya kau bisa mendobrak pintu itu hanya dengan sekali percobaan. Tidak kusangka kau memang sekuat itu.</p><p>“Tsumugi-kun, astaga!”</p><p>Tentu saja kau akan berlari menembusku. Aku seharusnya tidak ada saat kau dengan cekatan berusaha melepas simpul yang mengikat tubuh Tsukioka-senpai pada kursi kayu besar itu.</p><p>“Homare-san… kita harus cepat… apa kau bisa membukanya?”</p><p>“Aku sudah menelepon polisi, seharusnya mereka sudah dalam perjalanan ke sini.”</p><p>Aku seharusnya tidak ada karena aku takkan bisa membantumu, walaupun aku tahu cara membuka simpul yang terlihat sulit itu. Aku seharusnya tidak ada saat raut wajah Tsukioka-senpai yang semula seperti memiliki harapan berubah menjadi ketakutan yang amat sangat saat seseorang yang lain memasuki ruangan temaram ini tanpa sepengetahuanmu.</p><p>“S-sebentar, Homare-san… di belakangmu…”</p><p>“Kenapa—”</p><p>Aku seharusnya tidak ada saat seseorang itu membidik pistolnya beberapa meter dari belakangmu dan menarik pelatuknya berkali-kali sebelum kau sempat menoleh. Aku seharusnya tidak ada saat Tsukioka-senpai meneriakkan namamu saat tubuhmu ambruk, saat tiba-tiba dia menjadi berang dan bangkit melawan orang yang menembakmu sampai kursi yang mengikatnya ikut terbawa dengannya. Aku seharusnya tidak ada saat sirine polisi meraung dari kejauhan sehingga bedebah itu melarikan diri, dan Tsukioka-senpai yang entah sejak kapan berhasil terlepas ikatannya, ikut terjatuh pingsan tak jauh darimu, bahkan sampai tim penyelamat menemukan kalian.</p><p>Dan aku, sang spektator semu, hanya dapat menonton kalian tanpa bisa berbuat apapun. Kucoba meraih kalian pun, wujudku hanya tembus pandang, karena memang aku seharusnya tidak ada pada saat itu. Aku hanya seperti menaiki mesin waktu; untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di masa lalu tanpa berkesempatan untuk mengubah apapun.</p><p>Menyadari hal itu, air mataku mengalir deras.</p><p>Astaga.</p><p>Aku seharusnya ada di sana.</p><hr/><p>Saat mataku membuka, aku menemukan diriku terbaring di ruang kesehatan dengan Tsukioka-senpai di sebelahku.</p><p>Dan satu hal yang lucu adalah dia yang menungguiku, walaupun aku tahu pasti dia pun berakhir di sini karena digotong oleh guru, sama sepertiku.</p><p>"Ah, Tachibana-san sudah bangun rupanya. Mau kuambilkan minum?”</p><p>Dan dirinya sudah kembali pada keadaannya yang semula, bukan seperti saat aku menemukannya di atap sekolah tadi. Sepertinya dia sudah menenangkan dirinya, aku bersyukur akan itu.</p><p>Ah, ya. Kalau kuperhatikan lagi wajahnya, memang bekas lebam itu masih ada di pipi kirinya. Samar memang, selama ini aku tidak pernah menyadarinya.</p><p>Sepertinya dia pun menyadari kalau aku tengah memperhatikan wajahnya, karena dia seketika terlihat salah tingkah. “A-apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?” cicitnya pelan sebelum dia beranjak sebentar.</p><p><em>Bukannya ada sesuatu,</em> ingin kuberitahu begitu padanya, <em>hanya saja aku takkan menyalahkanmu atas apa yang terjadi.</em> Kini aku mengerti kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu saat di atap sekolah. Memang secara tidak langsung dia telah membunuhmu, tapi bukankah itu atas kemauanmu sendiri? Kalau tidak, kenapa kau nekat menerobos menjelajahi bangunan yang gelap itu dan entahlah apapun yang kaulalui sepanjang jalan hanya untuk menyelamatkan temanmu?</p><p>“Aku melihatmu dalam mimpiku tadi. Dengan Arisugawa-senpai.”</p><p>Itu yang kukatakan, dengan suara masih serak, sebelum Tsukioka-senpai kembali dengan segelas air hangat untukku. Aku menerimanya dengan sebuah ucapan <em>terima kasih</em> yang begitu pelan sembari meminumnya perlahan.</p><p>“Begitu, ya. Apa yang terjadi di sana?”</p><p>Aku tidak bisa langsung menjawab pada inti permasalahan, tentu saja. Lidahku kelu, tidak sampai hati menyebut keadaanmu.</p><p>“Kau bukan pembunuh, Tsukioka-senpai.”</p><p>Sial, air mata ini menggenangi mataku lagi.</p><p>“Itu juga yang dia katakan padaku tadi.”</p><p>Tidak, tidak, Tsukioka-senpai tidak boleh melihatku menangisi dirimu. “Dia menemuimu?”</p><p>“Begitulah.” Dia tersenyum sendu. “Di mimpiku, tiba-tiba dia datang dan mengajakku minum teh juga makan penganan bersama. Lalu dia bilang… kalau <em>flash drive</em> itu sengaja dia berikan padaku agar bisa memintamu meretasnya, sebagai mitra kesayangannya, sebagai permintaan terakhirnya. Entah dari mana dia berhasil mendapatkannya.”</p><p>Ah.</p><p>“Aku… tadi ada berkata kalau aku dibantu oleh teman, bukan?”</p><p>“Lalu?”</p><p>Persetan dengan air mata, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Kau benar-benar sebuah enigma, Homare-senpai, aku tidak mengerti dengan tingkahmu.</p><p>“Arisugawa-senpai yang membantuku kemarin… tapi kenapa dia sampai repot-repot menutup mataku segala?”</p><p>Kenapa aku baru sadar kalau sedari awal aku menemukanmu di kereta perjalanan pulang itu kau sebenarnya sudah lama tiada? Kenapa kau melarangku melihat isi berkas itu? Apa kau sengaja melakukan itu semua? Agar aku tetap dapat menyangkamu hidup kendati di bawah bayang-bayang?</p><p>Ada terlalu banyak yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Homare-senpai, tapi aku takkan tahu apa jawabannya, karena aku tahu kau takkan dapat menjawab semuanya.</p><p>“Sekolah kita belum mengetahui kematiannya,” Tsukioka-senpai menghela napasnya. “Padahal jaraknya sudah sebulan sejak saat itu. Aku pun tidak tahu bagaimana bisa jadi begitu.”</p><p>“Lalu berkas tadi?”</p><p>“Sudah diurus oleh pihak guru. Upacara kematiannya akan dilaksanakan besok. Aku diberitahu saat baru sadar tadi.”</p><p>Aku tidak menjawab apapun lagi, kubiarkan saja air mataku berjatuhan membasahi tanganku sendiri.</p><p>“Mungkin selama ini memang dia tak pernah jauh dari kita, selalu mengawasi kita dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menguak kebenaran tentang dirinya.” Astaga, bahkan suara Tsukioka-senpai pun ikut parau. Apa dia juga menangis? “Kalau memang kau bisa melihatnya, mungkin dia hanya ingin menampakkan dirinya padamu karena dia begitu mempercayaimu… oh. Hampir aku lupa.”</p><p>Pandanganku terlalu buram untuk dapat menangkap apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh Tsukioka-senpai, namun aku yakin dia tengah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.</p><p>Karena sesuatu itu tetiba dia selipkan dengan perlahan di bawah tanganku.</p><p>“Ini,” katanya setelah itu. “Ada secarik kertas ini di dalam berkas tadi.”</p><p>Hanya saja, membaca apa yang kautulis di secarik kertas itu malah membuat air mataku semakin deras mengalir.</p><p>“Kau… memang benar-benar bodoh, Homare-senpai…”</p><p>Jam dinding di ruang kesehatan berbunyi <em>bip</em> perlahan lima kali, yang sayangnya tertumpang-tindih oleh isakanku yang semakin mengeras.</p><p>“Tolong maafkan dia… ya, Tachibana-san?” Dan baru kusadari kalau dia juga tengah menangis. “Dia memang begini dari dulu… susah berterus-terang dengan perasaannya sendiri…”</p><p>Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa kau akan berdiri di suatu pojokan di sini dan melihatku dan Tsukioka-senpai menangisi dirimu. Firasatku seperti mengatakan kau memang tak jauh dari kami dan ikut menangis dengan kami, permintaan maaf yang takkan sampai terus kauucapkan dengan lirih.</p><hr/><p>Aku termangu di tempatku biasa duduk, menatap jejak cahaya dari jendela kereta bawah tanah yang akan mengantarku pulang. Kurasa selain aku hanya ada dua-tiga orang di dalam gerbong ini. Tidak seramai biasanya, memang, jadi bisa saja aku menangis sepuas tadi. Sayangnya aku terlalu lelah.</p><p>Sesekali mataku melirik ke arah secarik kertas dari Tsukioka-senpai tadi, yang tidak kunjung lepas dari genggamanku semenjak pertama dia memberinya padaku.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Sampaikan pada Izumi-kun rasa terima kasihku yang teramat dalam untuknya; katakan padanya kalau aku juga mencintainya. Setelah ini aku takkan dapat menemui kalian lagi.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Padahal aku belum menyatakan apa yang kurasakan sebenarnya padamu, Homare-senpai, tapi bisa-bisanya kau berhasil menebaknya. Aku kagum padamu.</p><p>Kembali kuseka mataku untuk kali kesekian, sebelum kembali menatap pada jendela.</p><p>Kalau memang ini bisa membuat jiwamu tenang, kurasa memang ini yang terbaik. Aku hanya harus belajar untuk melepas kepergianmu walau sulit, bukan?</p><p>“Lain kali... kalau kita bertemu lagi, bisa pamit dengan benar tidak?”</p><p>Dan juga… tolong awasi aku dari atas sana, ya, Homare-senpai? Mungkin masih ada yang membutuhkan bantuanku, dan aku seorang; kuharap aku bisa melakukannya tanpamu di sisiku. Ada yang membantuku nanti pun tidak akan membuatku melupakanmu, kok, tenang saja.</p><p>Karena kaulah mitra kesayanganku, selalu dan selamanya.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <s>Jadi anggap aja ini bentuk ngambek saya karena kartu ultah Bapak Arisugawa nggak kunjung pulang di dua server sampai amunisi saya betulan habis waktu itu.</s>
</p><p>Nggak kok, nggak, itu bercanda doang. Sumpah. <i>But still, I hope I can do his mature side some deserved justice. That is one of the reasons I love him too, though.</i></p><p>Kritik dan saran ditunggu selalu, dan terima kasih sudah membaca! /o/</p><p>—2021.02.14, chae-dellin.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>